1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to door handles, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to door handles including hand sanitizer delivery systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Infections, and particularly nosocomial infections, can be life-threatening and resistant to treatment. Hand sanitization may be an important step in mitigating the spread of such infections and should be practiced by individuals in a hospital setting, whether they are health care providers, patients, visitors, and/or the like. For example, for a health care provider, it is generally advisable to practice hand sanitization before patient contact, after patient contact and/or contact with potentially contaminated surfaces, and/or the like. However, existing hand sanitizer dispensers may not be adequately accessible to practice such frequent hand sanitization.
Some hand sanitizer dispensers may be door-mounted. However, such hand sanitizer dispensers may be incapable of dispensing hand sanitizer without actuating a door latch of the door. Some such hand sanitizer dispensers may be incapable of actuating a door latch of the door without dispensing hand sanitizer.
Examples of door-mounted hand sanitizer dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. No. 8,061,565 and Pub. No. US 2008/0305020 A1.